A pilot project at Manteno State Hospital with chronic schizophrenic patients indicated this population could learn client- centered/experiential psychotherapeutic methods involving the improvement of patients' in-therapy behavior, both as clients and as therapists. Of ten patients in the experimental group and of ten patients in the control group, four were discharged from the former, while two were discharged from the latter. The Discharge Readiness Inventory, a standardized instrument used to measure discharge readiness from psychiatric institutions, revealed that the experimental group had scored higher (p equals .10) on skills related to Community Adjustment Potential and significantly lower (p equals .05) on Manifest Psychopathology. An increase in the rate of significant interpatient communication was noted by ward staff. However, the measurements to assess the objectives of the study, namely to determine whether our training procedures would produce improvement in patient prototypical client and therapeutic behavior, were not available at the level of the chronic schizophrenic patient. The principal investigator is therefore collaborating in research with Garry Prouty, a member of the editorial board of Psychotherapy: Theory, Research and Practice, to develop such measurements. After the new rating scales have been developed, the principal investigator proposes to direct another pilot project to test the following hypotheses: 1) whether training in client- centered/experiential psychotherapy will result in patient improvement in essential therapeutic skills, 2) whether the training will result in patient improvement in essential client experiential skills and 3) whether training in these skills will result in the same beneficial side-effects as measured by the Discharge Readiness Inventory.